


Piece of Work

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Jesse wakes you up early one morning to have a little fun.





	Piece of Work

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Jesse groaned as he stretched his arms out overhead, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Laying flat on his back, he stared up at the ceiling for a moment while he woke up, then glanced over at you. Laying on your side, you slept soundly, the early dawnlight kissing your skin. He rolled onto his side and tipped your chin.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he murmured, teasing kisses across your mouth. Calloused fingers drifted down the column of your throat, and the shape of your collarbones, your skin puckering into goosebumps as pleasure coiled in your centre. You began to breach into consciousness as his warm hands began to fondle your breasts through the fabric of your tank top.

You blinked your eyes open, finding those soft chestnut eyes that twinkled with mischief.

“Hi,” you rasped, breath stuttering as he tweaked your nipples.

“Morning, sunshine,” he cooed, rolling you onto your back as his free hand slipped down your front. You parted your legs willingly for him as he passed down the shape of your mound, stroking slowly along your slit through your panties.

“Feeling frisky?” You murmured, voice and brain still a little sleep-addled. Jesse hummed as he slipped his hand inside your underwear, pressing past your labia to find your clit.

“You make it easy, sweetheart,” he cooed in your ear, scruff scraping your throat as he nipped kisses into your skin. You whined as he stroked you, pleasure coiling deep in your core as your hips moved against his hand.

“Feels good,” you mumbled, coaxing him into a kiss.

“Good,” he replied, a finger circling your twitching entrance. “Think you might like what I got in store for you,” he added, sinking into your heat. Your breath hitched as your back arched, inner muscles clenching around him as you cursed.

“Think you might be right,” you wheezed, grinding against his palm.

He worked you slowly, curling his finger to stroke over your sweet spot. His free hand caressed and fondled the plush mounds of your breasts as he covered your mouth with his own, swallowing your delight. The intrusion of a second finger was welcome, making you feel pleasantly full as your back arched. He scissored the digits inside you, stretching you out and making you writhe.

“That’s it, sweetpea,” he cooed, nipping at your earlobe as he increased his tempo, strokes becoming a little more insistent. “You goin’ to come? I want to hear you cryin’ for me.”

You whined as your hips followed his touch, chasing his mouth as you cradled his face. “Don’t stop,” you whispered, breaths shallow and desperate as you held him close. “ _Please_ , don’t stop.”

Silence settled between you, the obscenely wet sounds of his fingers working your lower half the only thing breaking it. Your free hand curled into the sheets, knuckles creaking with effort as you cried, the tight coil of your pleasure finally snapping.

You chased his fingers, gushing out with each stroke over that swollen ridge, coating his hand and your thighs, soaking your panties and the sheets beneath you. He seemed acutely aware of how to taper his movements, slowly easing off until you were boneless and trembling beneath him. You watched, bleary-eyed, as he licked your creamy essence of his fingers, teasing a last few kisses along your pliant lips before he slid your soaked underwear off your body.

“Good morning to you, too,” you muttered, a little more coherent now. Jesse laughed as his fingers gently stroked your slit and the crease of your groin.

“We ain’t finished, yet,” he murmured, sliding down onto his belly as he pushed your thighs apart.

“What—” You didn’t have a chance to protest before his tongue was moving against you, slow and gentle, well aware of how sensitized you still were. You couldn’t help the resounding groan that rippled up through your chest, eyes rolling back as your head tipped into the pillows.

“Oh, my _fucking God_ ,” you groaned, hands sliding up into the thick mess of his hair.

“You taste so good, sweetheart,” he crooned, eyes closed as lost himself in pleasuring you. You whimpered as you propped yourself up on one elbow, the other cradling the back of his hair. Your breathing was already shallow, stuttering in your chest as you watched him in a daze. His lips and tongue worked over your most tender parts, and you urged him on with strung-together whispers of praise and encouragement.

He groaned against your wet flesh, dark eyes flicking up to find yours. Your breath caught as he closed his lips around your clit and sucked, your pleasure hanging on the cusp. He circled your opening with a single digit, easing it in only to the first knuckle. Teasing at your entrance, you hissed out a loud curse, the pleasure pooled so deeply in your belly overflowing and washing out over your tender nerves.

Your orgasm wasn’t nearly as intense in its onslaught, but it felt deeper, and lasted longer, your inner muscles clenching as Jesse’s tongue continued to lave over your clit. When you couldn’t stand it anymore, the pressure bridging the gap into discomfort, he read your cue—the tiny noise of discomfort—and eased off. He left wet, lingering kisses along the crease of your groin and the shape of your mound, following up your belly to cover your mouth with his.

You tasted yourself on his tongue as he licked into your mouth, and giggled as his hands slid back up your belly to fondle the tender flesh of your breasts.

“You’re a real piece of work, Jesse McCree,” you sighed, not quite able to open up your eyes as you kissed him. Jesse laughed as you felt him sit back, and heard the shuffling of fabric. Peeking one eye open, you didn’t shy away from admiring the hard planes of his body, and the healthy layer of hair that coated his chest and belly.

He must have caught you admiring him, because he took a moment to move this way and that, flexing for your benefit. You laughed as you pushed your foot against his diaphragm.

“Don’t be a jerk,” you murmured, pleasantly boneless after the wonderful treatment he’d given you.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly as he pulled your top off. It had completely twisted itself out of shape anyway, so it was just as well. You glanced down as you felt the heat of his erection pressed against your thigh. As he leaned down to kiss you, you curled your fingers around his girth, and his breath stuttered, hips moving into your grip.

You stroked him slowly, and he groaned as his forehead leaned against yours. He murmured a soft _please_ against your lips as you carried on. As you slid your thumb over his slit, he froze with a wanton gasp, and you smiled a little wickedly as you squeezed his head, smearing the bead of precome over his skin.

You spread your legs around him and nudged his crown against your opening. “Go on, cowboy,” you purred, pecking a soft kiss against his nose. “Don’t keep your sunshine waiting.”

Jesse’s shoulders shook with laughter as he took your mouth in a hard kiss. He shooed your hand away as he gripped himself, slicking along the length of your folds before he nudged the bud of your clit. You bit your lip to stifle a moan, then looked at him emphatically. You weren’t going to beg, but you knew you didn’t have to—you could see the tightly corded veins in his neck.

“Go on, Jesse,” you repeated, carding your fingers through his dark hair. “I want you.” A beat. “ _Please._ ”

With a low sigh, he slowly eased himself inside you, and your fingers dug into his shoulders as he spread you open. You cursed against his warm skin, and he chuckled as he stroked your sides.

“That’s it,” he cooed, nuzzling kisses along your forehead and cheeks. “You’re takin’ me so well.” He leaned back as he bottomed out, grinding his hips against yours, providing a delicious amount of friction against your swollen clit. His touch drifted along your ribs, over the plush mounds of your breasts as he moved languidly against you.

Everything was just shy of too much, after all the pleasure he’d already given you, but he knew your body well enough by now to know just the right ways to touch you. You closed your eyes as your head tipped back again, letting the slow, steady waves of pleasure wash over you again, pooling deep in your belly and trickling out over your frayed nerves. Your fingers dug into his forearms where he fisted the sheets beneath you, bracing himself as he fucked you slow and deep.

“Feels good,” you mumbled, hips moving to match the tempo of his thrusts. He chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the dip of your collarbones.

“Always does,” he purred, and you almost gave him a swat until he continued. “Love takin’ you like this. You’re all warm and soft and relaxed, but you still squeeze me so tight, like you’re tryin’ to drag me further in.” His breathing became a little ragged as he began to increase the power of his thrusts. “Can’t get enough of you, sweetpea,” he murmured, kisses a little frantic as his movements began to reach a fever pitch. “I ain’t done with you, yet, though. Want to feel you comin’ undone around me one more time before I finish. Come on, sweetheart—let me feel you comin’ on this dick.”

You groaned out loud as your head fell back, and your walls clamped down eagerly around him, your orgasm rushing over you in a sudden wave that made your skin tingle from your scalp to your toes. He didn’t let up for a second, taking your body through its paces as you gushed out around his cock until you were crying, but you didn’t dare beg for mercy—it felt too damn good.

With a deep sigh, Jesse leaned back as he slipped out of you, and your body ached a little for the emptiness his absence left. His cock still stood up proudly between his legs, slick with your creamy essence. Heat flooded your cheeks as you met his gaze—he watched you with such open adoration, you felt yourself wilting under his attention, turning your face away.

He caught your chin to turn you back, a devilish smirk curling his lips as he leaned down to kiss you. “How many’s that now, sugar plum?” He teased. You chewed your lip and you had to think about it for a moment.

“Three?” You wondered aloud, and Jesse’s smile widened.

“Think maybe it’s my turn, sweetheart?” He crooned, fingers drifting down the centre of your belly. You nodded with a soft hum, and he sighed gratefully as he scooped you up in his arms, setting you atop his belly as he flopped back into the mattress. He twined the fingers of your hands up with his, and kissed the back of each palm.

“I’ll let you set the pace,” he added, letting you wriggle your fingers free. “Whatever you want, sweetheart—just let your huckleberry get his, okay?”

You nodded in agreement as you raised up onto your knees, reaching between your legs to stroke him a few times before lining him up with your entrance. You sank down onto him quickly, your body already accustomed to his girth, and he let out a resounding groan as he gripped your hips. A string of expletives fell past his lips as you slowly ground against him, taking your own pleasure just as easily as you gave his.

The change in positions did you a world of good, and to your delight—and surprise—heat had already begun to pool in your centre. You leaned forward, hands planted against his chest as you arched your back, hips moving in swift, smooth motions. It was easier to take him like this, and you met his hips each time. One of his hands drifted up your belly and chest to wrap around your throat, his thumb brushing over your lips. You pulled the digit into your mouth and sucked gently as you found his gaze. He let out a low hum, his smile a little dazed and beatific as his hips moved with more urgency, chasing his release.

The thumb of his free hand began to carefully stroke over your aching clit. “Spread your legs,” he murmured, eyes lidded as he panted softly. “I want to watch you…”

Despite the familiarity with which you two interacted, the request still made heat flood your cheeks—but of course, you nodded, doing as he asked and spreading yourself open to him.

“That’s it,” he cooed, hands drifting along your sides as you shifted your balance. Bracing against the thick muscles of his thighs, you began to move again, the shift in angles making his crown brush over your sweet spot on every thrust. You cursed as your head fell back, the pressure building rapidly in your core.

“I’m close, Jesse,” you whispered, almost frantic—because he still hadn’t gotten off, and you didn’t know if you could handle another round after this. “So close—” His thumb brushed over the fat swell of your clit, and you groaned, hips stuttering in their beat.

“Good,” he murmured, shifting his hips to meet yours in their eager pace. “I’m just holdin’ on for you. Go on—let me feel you, sweetheart—”

You cried as you let yourself fall, gushing out over his cock as you came a fourth time, walls clenching almost painfully around his shaft. He grunted loudly as he carried on, properly using your body to chase his release now. Hilting deeply, he held you still atop him as he twitched and trembled, emptying himself inside you.

Your ears were a bit rung, and your brain felt fuzzy, but a steady wave of relaxation slowly trickled out over your skin. You leaned forward, hands pressed into his chest as you tried to find your breath again while his hands gently stroked the planes of your thighs and your ribs, easing you down from that pedestal high.

You giggled as you slowly caught your breath, brushing his hair back from his face as you watched him fondly. “A real piece of work,” you murmured, leaning down to kiss him.

“And you love me for it,” he teased, pecking the end of your nose. You leaned back to stretch your arms overhead, delighting in the stricken groan you pulled out of him as you lifted your hips. You perched yourself atop his belly, thighs splayed wide as his come slowly poured out of you. He licked the pad of his index finger and gently stroked over your too-sensitive bundle of nerves, and you grabbed his wrist with a gasp.

“Jesse—”

“Just checking,” he purred, his expression just a little too smug. With a laugh that was equally exasperated and fond, you laced your fingers together with his and pinned him into the sheets beneath you as you kissed him.

He took all you gave, and even asked for more as he chased your lips when you leaned back.

“I just woke up, and I already need a nap,” you muttered, pleasantly boneless and utterly sated as you settled in on top of his chest. Jesse hummed as he nestled his cheek atop your crown, strong arms wrapped around you as you held you just a little too tight.

“So take a nap. Your huckleberry’ll still be here when you wake up next. I’ll even run you a bath later.”

“Shower,” you corrected, lazily tracing patterns across the fur of his chest. “We’re going to take a shower, and maybe I’ll even give you a nice thank you for treating me so well this morning.”

You could hear the boyish delight in Jesse’s laugh as he squeezed you. “I love you,” he mumbled into the crown of your hair, and you tipped your face up to look at him.

You stole a last few kisses from him before you settled in against his chest again, the steady thrum of his heartbeat lulling you off. “Love you, too, cowboy.”


End file.
